reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Moses Forth
|affiliations = Seth Briars (formerly) Aiden O'Leary (formerly) |voice actor = John Bellah (Redemption) John Nuzzi (Undead Nightmare) |weapon = |status = Unknown (Red Dead Redemption) Undead (Undead Nightmare) }} is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Moses is an old friend of Seth Briars, and both are known grave-robbers. However, Moses was apprehended by police because it is believed he is solely responsible for the grave robberies throughout New Austin. Interaction ''Red Dead Redemption'' Moses is first encountered in police custody during the mission "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies". Prior to his arrest, he and Seth had carried two halves of a map that was supposed to lead to a hidden treasure. With the help of John Marston, Seth frees Moses and threatens to cut him with a knife unless he reveals the location of his half of the map. After revealing the map part is at Odd Fellow's Rest, Seth was disappointed about not getting to kill him, before noticing Moses has urinated in his pants. ''Undead Nightmare'' In Undead Nightmare, Moses is Undead and can be seen at The Old Bacchus Place 'playing cards' with Seth at the beginning of the mission "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" and at the end of this mission, 'dancing' with a female Bruiser that Seth had given the name "Francine". Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" ;Undead Nightmare * "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" Quotes after Seth sets him free}} to Seth after having been taken captive}} Trivia * His father, Herbert Forth, has been laid to rest in the Tumbleweed Cemetery. His tombstone reads: "This is one grave he cannot rob." * In Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies, he can be shot in the head and looted without failing the mission however the player will lose honor. * In the Blackwater Ledger it reads that he was arrested for desecrating and robbing graves. * In Red Dead Redemption, Moses was voiced by John Bellah. However, in Undead Nightmare Moses was voiced by John Nuzzi. * Moses appears in the beginning of the Undead Nightmare debut trailer where he is seen digging up a grave in Coots Chapel. While doing so, a Bruiser charges for him and devours him, notice the blood on the tombstone. *In Undead Nightmare, Moses along with Seth can be killed during "Get Back in That Hole, Partner" by shooting Seth's playing cards he is holding in his hands twice, which will make Seth get up and try to kill the player with a Cattleman Revolver and Moses run and attack the player. He can be killed from there. Gallery File:RDR_mosesforth.jpg File:Rdr_moses_forth01.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies22.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies24.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies25.jpg Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies26.jpg|''"I think you've gone and pissed yourself, Moses."'' Rdr exhuming other fine hobbies28.jpg 232423.jpg Rdr get back hole03.jpg Rdr get back hole04.jpg Rdr seth undead moses pals.jpg|an undead Moses Forth and Seth Briars playing cards. Related Content de:Moses Forth es:Moses Forth Category:Characters in Redemption Category:Characters in Undead Nightmare